


opposing stances

by Werepirechick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Rivalry, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, god how do i tag this, or so he thinks :3c, ugh its basically just some feels inducing stuff, unknown but mutual yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/pseuds/Werepirechick
Summary: Raihan can hear the crowds outside the entrance- the roar of fans here to see the newly minted dragon type gym leader, facing down his long-time rival. He should feel happy, it’s been a long few years to get to this point. And he’s still relatively young, showing just how skilled he is to have ascended so high.Somehow, the excitement he might have had tastes like ashes in his mouth.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	opposing stances

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i have never played a poke-game in my life, and am using a friend's info/the wiki pages to write these characters.
> 
> boy i love hurting myself with raihan/leon feelings. there'll be a leon companion piece sometime soon(?), so don't forget to subscribe.

Funny, how his favorite thing in the world could fill him with dread.

Raihan can hear the crowds outside the entrance- the roar of fans here to see the newly minted dragon type gym leader, facing down his long-time rival. He should feel happy, it’s been a long few years to get to this point. And he’s still relatively young, showing just how skilled he is to have ascended so high.

Somehow, the excitement he might have had tastes like ashes in his mouth.

The champion of Galar is waiting on the other end of the stadium, waiting for Raihan to step out and begin the show. And that’s what this feels like; one big show. That’s what most of their battles have felt like, in recent times.

This year marks the fifth in Raihan’s losing streak. Despite being able to trounce every other trainer in the region, Raihan has yet to beat the only trainer he seriously wants to: Leon, his best friend.

Former best friend, anyway. Whatever their relationship can be called at this point, Raihan doubts anyone would label it as _friendly._

It’s his own fault, really. In a desperate move to be seen, to keep Leon’s attention on _him,_ Raihan ended up on a slippery slope with his battling persona. Every gym leader had a gimmick, a style to their battles that made them memorable. Raihan… somehow ended up taking his own enthusiasm for pokemon battles, and twisting it up until it was something completely new.

He’s aware that he cuts an intimidating figure. Loping strides, combined with a looming height- the longer than average canines, the way he could become solely focused on the goal of _winning-_ it’d accumulated into him being this… aggressive, snarling battler. And most of the time, Raihan can embrace it completely, reveling in the way it makes an audience scream even louder during matches.

But with battles against Leon? It just makes Raihan tired, reluctant to be around the champion before or after the match.

Having to go out there, to stand in front of his old friend with a snarl on his lips and a growl in his words- it makes Raihan miss the past. The time before any of them had even challenged their first gym leader. The time before Raihan had to put on a _show_ as a character just to see his friend.

And, fuck, what does that mean for Leon? That the only face Raihan can show him anymore is one of a borderline-feral opponent?

Leon always stands there, so close but so far, with his cape sweeping in the wind and a hard look in his gaze. He looks at Raihan and sees the person he became, and shows little to no recognition.

Well, fair’s fair. Raihan looks at Leon and can barely find any sign of his friend anymore, too. There’s just the champion, now.

The champion probably hates Raihan.

Hates him for clinging to Leon like this, for continuously pursuing him all these years. Coming back time and again to challenge him, boasting Raihan would do it this time, he’d drag the champion from his pedestal and claim it all for _himself._

Shit, if it were the other way around, Raihan would hate himself, too. Anyone would get sick of having a thorn in their side like him; endlessly having to deal with claws and teeth snapping at their heels, simply because Raihan can’t stand to let this go.

Raihan, on some level, still wants Leon as a friend. How he translates that desire has gotten warped over the years, but still. He wants Leon, in any form of relationship they can manage.

And since Leon basically stopped wanting anything to do with Raihan years ago, that relationship will have to be this: rivals, opponents, _enemies._

The music outside shifts, beginning the amp up to the battle’s start. Raihan steps away from the wall he’d been leaning against, shaking his arms out and taking a steadying breath.

Showtime.

-/-

“You’re not mad I beat the champion before you?”

“Mad? Hell no! You were awesome, Leon!”

“Oh! Okay, I’m- I’m glad. I was worried that ‘cause I’m the champion now, when you come to challenge me you’d be upset…”

“No way! Just ‘cause you’re the champ, doesn’t mean we gotta be mean to each other. You’re my rival, but you’re still gonna be my friend, dork.”

“Thank you. And- and you’re my friend, still, too.”

“Good, ‘cause I wouldn’t give up that easily anyway.”

Leon laughs, trying and failing to hide himself in his new plush cape as he giggles. Raihan beams and laughs, too. He’s telling the truth; it doesn’t matter what happens, obviously they’ll still be friends. So long as they were together, they could take on the world.

-/-

The expression he walks out with is fierce, brilliant, eye-catching to the crowd so everyone sees _him._ He grins with teeth, a playful curl of lip over his sharp canines. The audience eats it up, adoring their dragon type leader as he struts for them.

That’s right, look at him, _see_ him. Raihan is every bit as fearsome as his pokemon team, just as battle ready and hungry for the fight. As the announcer calls out his title and name, Raihan feels a shiver of dread-excitement in his stomach. Leon’s title and name comes next, as always.

And there he is, the reigning champ. Best of the best, an unbeatable pillar of strength. Striding forth, every inch the ruler he is, Leon enters the stadium with flowing hair and determined eyes.

( _“I’m nervous,”_ Leon had whispered, years ago, as they stood outside the very first gym they planned to challenge.

_“Don’t worry,”_ Raihan had said, beaming at his introverted friend. “ _I’m gonna be right there with you!_ ”)

“Today’s the day, Leon,” Raihan says, loud and taunting. His shoulders hitch, posture shifting into something predatory, like he’ll pounce on Leon here and now. The crowd eats it up. “Me and my team- we’re gonna knock that crown off your head and take it for ourselves!”

“I welcome you to try,” Leon responds coolly, tossing his long hair over his shoulder. “But you know better than anyone, I’ve yet to lose a single battle.” He smiles confidently, striking a pose for the crowd and declaring, “Until then, the crown remains _mine!”_

(“ _I did it!”_ Leon exclaimed, holding his first badge like it was the greatest treasure in the world. His eyes shine, emotions frayed from the battle.

“ _I knew you could!”_ Raihan enthused, hugging Leon tightly. He pats his slightly overwhelmed friend on the back, shielding him from any eyes nearby.)

Raihan grits his teeth, grin shifting to a snarl. The eagerness to get on with battling, to go at Leon with everything he’s got- it overpowers his former reservations, erasing Raihan’s negative feelings about their match. For now, at least.

“You’ll eat those words,” Raihan states, fingers curling into claws as Leon meets his eyes one more time.

“The same to you,” Leon replies, and they go their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if ya can :0c


End file.
